


She Means Everything To Me

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Noora/Eva headcanons.





	

•Noora thinks her typical lipstick color looks hella good on Eva and is always putting in on her. Eva 100% does not mind because this either means kisses or Noora's pretty soft hands holding her jaw. 

•Sana Knows™ before either of them do and is like.. ladies,,, get your shit together please 

•Noora loves doing Eva's hair. Like, all the time. 

•Eva loves the way Noora looks wearing clothes she's stolen from her (a beanie, a sweater, a jacket, a scarf, a soft shirt) 

•Noora is a sci-fi/space nerd. The Star Wars mug confirmed it for me. Eva thinks it's too cute, and okay, she's totally weak for when Noora takes her star gazing. 

•Eva loves watching Noora cook. She tries to "help" but that's mostly just her stopping in the middle of tasks her gf has assigned her to admire the other girl. 

•They always buy little presents for each other... spoiled gfs... some of these gifts include: a set of fairy lights for Noora, a bottle of really nice perfume for Eva, a lavender scented bottle of lotion for Noora, and some delicious chocolates that Eva loves but is too lazy to go out of her way to get. 

•They switch back in forth the books that they're reading.. they want all the wlw books in the world (me too.) 

•So many massages and hair playing?? Kill me?? They're so touchy feely before they even get together imagine after... it's bad. Shade the eyes of the Single Friends 

•They both put pretty colored dye in their hair together... matching pink haired gfs... need I say more 

•Eva takes Noora to a surprise Justin Bieber concert 

•Noora cries even though she tries to act amused 

•They're both so used to pretending to be people who aren't quite who they really are, but with each other, it all just feels natural. At the end of the day, Eva loves every side of Noora and Noora loves every side of Eva. 

•They both just really really love seeing the other passionate about something. 

•Eva loves the way Noora smells (like lavender and calmness) and she thinks it's weird until Noora confesses that she loves the way Eva smells (like coffee and sleepiness) (they occasionally steal each other's shampoo for this reason) 

•Noora occasionally serenades Eva. She ends up buying her a ukulele 

•They love them some fictional sapphic girls. Eva still sobs about Clexa. 

•They're always leaving each other cute little notes on cute stationary in places where the other will find it. 

•Noora doesn't consider herself to be a jealous person but sometimes she sees Eva and Vilde together and thinks back to before she and Eva were together and gets kinda :/:/:/ (Eva gets so. annoyed. when people won't take a hint and leave her of her girlfriend alone.) 

•At some point, Noora dyes streaks in her hair that are the color of the pansexual flag, and Eva does hers rainbow (they try to convince Even and Isak to do it with them. maybe next year.) 

•They travel as much as they can. Noora is well acquainted with traveling and Eva's always been in love with the idea. Both of their instagrams get filled up with the pretty sights the two see along the way, including endless pics of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood
> 
> prompts are always welcome!


End file.
